Untittled
by Kionkitchee
Summary: Hyoutei team went 2 a pauper Mall n being greeted by PINKS! Yaoi, Shounen-Ai. It's a VERY late V-Day n B-Day fic 4 Choutaro. HyouteiRikkaiCRACK


Disclaimer : we don't owned Tenipuri and Hop Hop

_Inside Atobe's Limousin_

"Ne Atobe! Why should we go to a mall? Moreover, it's a pauper mall?! We can call the dialer or whatever if we need something, right? Eventhough we REALLY have to go to a mall, why don't you pick a glamorous and only for wealthy person which cost a snack up to a million yen?" protested Gakuto.

The teen in his right side gave a slight snort.

"Such an idiot! Why did i have to sit next to a noisy brat?! Gekidaze!" annoyed Shisido, while the taller teen beside him gave a tinny smile.

"Shut up, you shishi-baka! i'm not asking for your damn opinion!"

"Nani?! You damn-shit red head!" shouted the back cap. Gakuto leaned on Oshitari's shirt and gave a fake cry.

"huuu, Yuushi! Shishi-baka called me damn-shit red head!" Oshitari stroke Gakuto's hair softly. "hai, hai. You're not a damn shit though you're quiet a red head, Gakuto" told him.

"heh, spooky person!" mumbled shishido. "mou, yamero kudasai, Shishido-san!" begged Choutaro as he held his double partner's arm. " O-oi, Choutaro..." Stammered Shishido with his blushing face.

"Gekkokujou.."

That tiny voice made a silence spread on surface. The eyes of Hiyoshi stared into Shishido's and glaring contest was starting.

"what? Ya have a problem wimme?!" asked Shishido coldly. Hiyoshi didn't answer but kept staring at him. Shishido would have been more annoyed if Atobe didn't make a 'delicious' chuckle. Everyone attention now moved onto him.

"Hnn, Ore-sama is a kind man. That's why i 'invite' you so that you can feel how 'beautiful' the poorly were. Na, Kabaji?"

"Usu!"

"It is very kind of you, Atobe-san!" praised Choutaro. At a very sudden. Shishido and Hiyoshi looked at him and said in unison.

"That's a joke!"

"Eh?"

~3~ ~3~ ~3~ ~3~ ~3~

When they arrived at the mention Mall, they're greeted by pinks and love shapes in every stalls. The crowded of girls also fully enough to make them shiver (A/N : don't count Atobe).

"is it really a Mall? M-A-L-L? A Mall?? No, it's not! Definitely not a mall! It's seems to be a crowd of paupers who called themselves girls!!" scared Gakuto who clunched on Oshitari's shirt.

"Your voice only caused much more horrible, stupid red head!" told Shishido

"WHAT?! You---" before Gakuto could finish his words, the cheers of girls interrupt and shouted Atobe's name.

"KYYAAAAAAAAAA!! Atobe-sama!! So handsome!!"

"Atobe-sama!! I have chocholates for you!!"

"Atobe-sama!! Look at meee!! KYAAAAAAAA!!"

With cheeky smile plastered on his face, Atobe snapped his finger. Silence took the girls over. "Girls, Ore-sama have an announcement for today. It's obvious that you all know that today is Valentine and Ore-sama assume that you want to give your lover a beautiful gift, right? So, today Ore-sama make the whole stuff in this mall FREE from payment!" announced him as the crowd started a loud cheer showing happiness.

"Happy Valentine for all of you!" Told Atobe again then went around with the others (Hyoutei) leaning the girls.

_Sniff sniff_ "...Marui kun? I smell something sweet.." spoke Jirou suddenly.

"i smell Marui's scent, YES! It smells like Marui-kun!! Marui-kun!!" He started jumping around showing him excited. Before Atobe could make a move to prevent him from running, Jirou had already gone to God-knows-where shop. Kabaji put his palm on Atobe's shoulder. "Usu!" who knew what he meant.

Inside a shop (of course it's a chocolate shop!), Shishido and Choutaro decided to take a look. There were many shapes of chocolate from love, flowers, bear to animals shape. They looked so beautiful and delicious.

"Sugee! There's so many chocolate here and they're cute!" cheered Choutaro. Shisido was thinking that Chouta is cuter than the chocolates.

"Oi, Choutaro.." called him softly. There was a tiny blush on his cheeks. Choutaro looked at his senpai with smile, "hai, Shishido san?"

"Uhm, i wanna.. say..uhm, something.." Shishido scratched his temple while he knew it's not itchy. "well, i... uhm..." he couldn't finish his word whereas he wanted to say something very-very important. It's quiet difficult for the kind of shishido who wasn't a romantic person.

Yes, he wanted to tell that he already prepared a gift for choutaro's birthday which was clearly TODAY. The cute-shy-tall Choutaro was born in the day of love; a briefest word, Valentine. In the other hand, the mention teen seemed to forgot his own God-bless-him birth. He far too excited to the pink-everywhere event. That would make him much more adorable anyway.

Unfortunately, before Shishido made up his guts, his boyfriend was being pulled by someone with light-brown-hair. He gave a box to Choutaro who was surprised, "Happy Valentine Choutaro"

"Hi-Hiyoshi kun?!" Choutaro looked at the teen then at the chocolate box then at Shishido. He felt a bit guilty (though he's happy to received the chocolate) as he stared at his lovely senior who turned away and made his leave from the shop.

"Shishido-san, chotto matte kudasai!"

Choutaro chase after Shishido without saying anything to Hiyoshi. He had to explain the misunderstanding between them. "Shishido san!"

"Urusai!" which was the only reply until he heard quarrel voices that he felt like known.

"Marui-senpai, that's my chocolate!!"

"no, the hell no!! It's mine, brat!"

"But you have plenty enough! It's mine! Cheating!!"

"who's cheating, you little brat seawed hair! I found it first, so back off!!"

"It's mine mine mine mine mine!!"

"No way I---"

Their quarrel stopped suddenly because they're being looked by someone. "kimi wa Hyoutei kara*" asked some red haired teen.

"Hyoutei? What's that? Crayon brand name?" confused Kirihara with his smooth face.

Marui snapped his head "Baka! They are a famous rich Junior High School that already..." That make Kirihara realized the sudden low voice from his senpai, "Marui senpai?"

"Cho-chotto, you are Shishido from Hyoutei right?"asked Marui with a tremble point finger that pointed to the back cap teen in front of him.

"... so what if I AM him?" glared Shisido. He was still bothered by the last 'show off' of 'that' kouhai.

"te koto wa...'that' sleepy head is also...*"

"Bunchaaaaan~n!!"

"Thank you so much my dear God, you put me in the worse hell!" grumbled Marui after he heard the voice that the-world-knew he didn't want to hear.

"i gotta go! Akaya, i give you this chocolate shit!" told Marui as he gave Kirihara the chocolate that being quarrel with. "Jyaa!" then he went away as far as he could.

"Bunchaaaaaaaaaaaa~n!! Are you trying to play chase and get before we eat chocolates together?! If then, i'm on! Let me got yooouuuu~!!" shouted Jirou happily. He was running after Marui who just let a whimper out from his mouth.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

Sweat dropped from Shishido's face. He didn't realize yet that Choutaro had stood back beside him and was bowing.

"Gomennasai! Hontou ni gomenasai, Shishido san!" told him worriedly.

"O-oi, nani kora, Choutaro? Stop it!" told Shishido when he realized that there were eyes of people starring at them.

"i have return the chocolate to Hiyoshi-kun and i won't accept anything from him or anyone anymore! Dakara, gomennasai!!" shouted Choutaro.

Shishido couldn't help but felt a little relief. Deep inside his heart he felt happy because he wanted Choutaro for him ONLY. "Mouu, it's ok.. i'm not angry with you.." said him with deep sigh. He didn't look at Choutaro, "it's my fault anyway.."

"Choutaro gave a slight relief "yokatta..." he smiled to Shishido who was smiling back at him. For a moment, the aura seemed romantic.

"Ne, what are you doing?"

And that moment was being ruined by someone.

"It's no t your bussiness, Kirihara!" told Shishido harshly. Choutaro just smiled awkwardly. Kirihara nodded. "yeah., i know! I'm just wondering if you two will be kissing in front of me. That's all"

"WHUT?!" Shishido shouted ubelievable while Choutaro was blushing madly. Kirihara made an evil smirk "i just say 'kissing' and you shout like that? Is that mean you haven't do it yet? Ow, how innocent..."

"They're not a kind of them who do it freely, brat!" told someone suddenly.

"You can tell that they won't be like us, ne, Yagyuu~"

"Niou-kun, that's not polite. We're sorry, Hyoutei-tachi-san"

"Niou senpai, Yagyuu senpai, where were you?" askeD Kirihara. Yagyuu repaired his glasses position. "we're just walking around" Kirihara played with the chocolate "Um, i thought that you were making out somewhere in this mall"

An odd silence spreaded on surface. Kirihara gazed at Niou who was smirking and Yagyuu who was smiling. Kirihara gave a cheeky grin. "Yappari, i know you were making out! What step you've fulfilled? Tell me, tell me!"

"Dou? He asked us, should we tell him? Yagyuu~" asked Niou

"You know, Yanagi will get mad if we tell him, Niou-kun" answered Yagyuu

"So you don't want to tell him? How about we..."Niou leaned to whispered in Yagyuu's ear. Yagyuu was smirking, "you're so pathetic but.. fine, i guess"

What was happened next made Shishido and Choutaro's face turned a deep shape of red. Kirihara's jaw dropped and the girl's around them would be dead from bloodloss. Some of them were fainted while anothers were screaming.

Niou and Yagyuu were kissing sooooo passionately. They held a tongue dancing inside their mouth and saliva was covering their lips. Niou slipped his hand inside Yagyuu's shirt and explore his body. Yagyuu was stroking Niou's hair while delicious moans escaped from his throath. Surely, they wouldn't stop if there's no one told them to do so.

"You will be punished by Seiichi if he knows his baby demon was learning something like this" spoke a person behind Kirihara suddenly. Kirihara turned his head back then felt his face became hotter and reddened.

"Renji senpai.." called him almost unheard but the taller teen caught it clearly.

"Yes, Akaya?" smiled Yanagi. Kirihara felt like flying in the sky to hear that seductive tone.

"This.. is for you.." Told Kirihara when he handed a chocolate to Yanagi who received it with smile and eyes a bit opened. "Thank you"said Yanagi

"Varentaine omedetou, Renji senpai!"

"it's a 'Valentine', Akaya"corrected Yanagi

"v-va-varu-varentain.. eeto..va-vare.."stammered Kirihara when he tried to correct his english (but still failed). Yanagi patted his head "daijobu.." Akaya would have been exploded if he was a gas stove for having a kiss by Yanagi on top of his head.

Ok, back to the two who have been witnessed the whole God-damn thing. Shishido had enough to feel his body shivering and decided to get some drink. He turned to Choutaro who nearly red like blood covered up his face and dragged him from that 'holy' place (to save his life, of course!).

"Let's get some drink, chouta!" told Shishido. Choutaro only nodded; still speechless. Then, they went to a beverages stand which named 'Hop Hop'. The maid greeted them and asked what they want to drink. "OI what do you wanna drink?" asked him to his kouhai. Choutaro only looked at the menu then decided to get a Blueberry Bubblegum shake. He was about to order to the maid when two tall figures came.

"Hello, Hyoutei-tachi san? Are both of you going on a date?" asked the blue haired teen. The other teen nodded showing a greeting.

"Yukimura and Sanada, what're ya doing here?" Shishido asked them confusedly. Then herealized the two cups of coffe, "Right, ya don't hav to answer.."

Yukimura smiled, "well, we've finished anyway" He took Sanada's arm, "Gen, let's go to another place. I don't want to bother them" Sanada just nodded with his blushing face (A/N : Wooow! KAWAII!!).

_Wuuuts, a Doberman gives up to a pudle. So silly.._ Thought Shishido

"Fine, what do you want?" asked him to Choutaro. "Uhm, i want a Blueberry Bubblegum shake" answered the taller teen. Shishido turned to the maid. "One Blueberry Bubblegum and one Chotaro" The maid nodded and left to make the order.

Choutaro stunned "anoo, Shishido san! What have you oredered to the maid?" Shishido looked at him slightly, "I've ordered a Chotaro. What's up?" Choutaro was blushing "e-eto, if then... i-i.. uhm..."

Shishido was confused. He didn't realized what Choutaro meant. He stared at him whose face covered with his silver bangs. Then he touched the other's neck with his back palm, "oi, are you sick? Why does your face look so red?"

_G-God! Shishido-san is touching me! I think i'm going to be fainted! Oh God! I want him to touch me more!!_ Shouted Choutaro inside his mind.

"U-uhm, Shishido-san... you-you're...h-hand.." stammered Choutaro as he tried to hold an urge to capture his senpai in a loving embrace.

"O--! Sor-sorry! I didn't mean to-uhm-to.. just.. uhm... sorry... " told Shishido as he decended his hand. There was an awkward silent between them. But something hit Shishido's mind so sudden.

_Yup! This is the right time to give the present to him! Ok, take a breath and...GO!!_ thought Shishido.

"Oi, i want to.. want to gi-give.. uhm, i want to give.." Shishido felt so difficult to say the right words.

"Hai, Shishido-san?" Choutaro asked. He eagered to know the meaning that his senpai wanted to tell.

"I want to gi—"

"One Blueberry Bublegum and one Choutaro!" said the maid suddenly cutting Shishido's words. "Thank you for coming!" added her.

Ok. An interruption struck Shishido's moment. He lost his mood to continue the 'action'. His face reflected a boredom. His intention disappeared quickly while his hand grabbed his beverage harshly.

"Anoo, Shishido-san..."

"Shut up and finish your drink!" commanded Shishido as he drank his own. He peeked at his kouhai who looked a bit dissapointed.

_Geez, now or not at all._

The back cap teen threw his now empty cup of Choutaro in to the trash bin near him. Then he pulled the other's collar down and kissed him full on the lips.

Choutaro's eyes widened but need not a long time for him to recovered and kissed his lover back.

The free hand of Shishido touched Choutaro's front jacket which exactly against his stomach. He slipped his hand inside the other's pocket as if wanted to put something in it and YES. He did put something inside it; a birthday gift for Choutaro. Well, Choutaro **DID** think another reason behind the act.

Soon, they parted for the lack of air; breathless. They stared at each other then looked away as their face became red (if still can be more). They also heard soft giigles and hard screams from the people (girls, of course) that had watched them kissing. But they didn't care or pretended not to care about it.

"Uhm... Happy Birthday, Choutaro.." told Shishido softly after he could steady his own heart. He gave the other a small smile but clear enough to make him knew he was serious.

"Arigatou, Shishido-san..." spoke him happily. Then he took something from his own pocket and reached his senpai's palm. "Happy Valentine, Shishido-san..." said him as he put a small box of pink chocolate on it.

Shishido blushed but then he smiled, "hmm... happy valentine too.."replied him.

He didn't expect what would Choutaro does next until he felt a pair of soft lips had the way on his; kissing him gently.

"Aishiteru, Shishido-san.." muttered Choutaro shyly after he broke the kiss.

1, 2, 3.. Shishido ran suddenly as if he was a boiled crab fresh from the frying pan. He went through the toilet, leaving Choutaro alone.

"Shishido-san, chotto matte kudasai!!" Choutaro ran after Shishido and went through the same toilet with his senpai.

END??

~Omake~

"Kabaji, Where's Jirou?" asked Atobe. He was looking for Jirou.

"Usu..." stated Kabaji as he shook his head showing he didn't know.

"Oi, that's not even an answer!" told Gakuto to Kabaji.

"Calm down, Gakuto. You don't have to be so rude to him. By the way, i've prepared for tonight. So~" spoke Oshitari with his seductive voice.

"OWKEY!" cheered Gakuto happily. Then he heard someone screaming sweetly and another spealing cutely, "Did you hear that?" asked him to the other.

"NOOOOO--------! HELP MEEE!!"

"Bun-chaaaaaaaaaaaa~nn!! Let's eat cake together~!!"

"I guess i didn't hear anything then..." muttered Gakuto. "Let's go.."

"Where's Choutaro?" asked Hiyoshi

FINITO??

Finally.. FINALLY we post it!! Uhuy~

Please Don't eat us! If you want, you can give us a review cake hehehehe...


End file.
